Jovan Erotica IV
by tarskeewee
Summary: This Erotic tale is modeled after 923 Episode of the JOVAN confrontation. It starts when Evangeline turns to leave....Then it goes down another road! NC17


Jovan Erotica IV

"And now you are right where I was….you know the truth, and you can either do what Chris wants or you can blow half a dozen lives right out of the water…"

Evangeline tightened her grip on the doorknob in her hand. Her anger now making her hand shake with rage. She looked back at him heatedly, as her long hair slung away from her face cascading over her shoulder. Seeing him even now after knowing what he'd done, how he'd manipulated everyone and mostly her, made her heart weak from the strain of his betrayal.

Letting go of the door she turned and smiled at him "So that's what this is about now…what am I going to do..?" she said softly walking slowly back to him.

He was staring at her in the way he did when he wanted to exert control over her. Make her submissive, when she knew he wasn't deserving. She could kill him. She wanted to hurt him for hurting her. She wanted to make him pay, and snatching down this little house of glass he's built with 'her' would be satisfying enough.

John saw her approaching and sighed.  
She was angry, convinced he didn't love her and his chest burned from the cold stare she gave him. If only she knew the truth.

Natalie was his penance. He gave up on them because he owed Natalie his life for the one she lost. "I see that you are unhappy and I know that I did that…."

"Unhappy? You see that I'm unhappy? You egotistical bastard!" she shouted now standing in front of him "I'll show you unhappy. I'll make you crumble under the tidal wave of unhappiness I bring down on you for reducing us to this!"

John smiled. She was boiling with anger but he saw through it. She was still in love with him. The thing she didn't know is that right now in this moment. He was more in love with her than he ever was.

Reaching touch her he had no idea how quick her reflexes were. Evangeline holding her briefcase in her left hand swung with her right and delivered a crushing slap across his face. John's hair flew in his face and he blinked away the shock and pain that her blow delivered. Seeing her turn to leave he grabbed her arm roughly swinging her around.

Evangeline feeling his grip became blinded by her anger and swung again connecting with his jaw. Tears in her eyes each blow she delivered caused a flood of relief to wash over her. He weakened his hold on her now and she turned to flee but he was too quick. John ran after grabbing her by the waist. She kicked dropping her briefcase swing her arms behind her to hit him. Screaning she tried to free her self but he lifted her from the floor. "Stop! Listen to me dammit!"

Evangeline's hair now in her face and one shoe off due to the kicking stopped flailing her arms in hopes he would release her. John's left cheek stung, feeling her weaking he decided to let her go.

Turning around not bothering to move her hair from her face or stop the crying she stood there breathing hard looking through her locks at the man that betrayed her trust and faith in him.

The man she still loved in spite of herself. 

John saw her broken in front of him and had to make it right. He was in it deep now. The truth would come out either way. If he was going down then the entire truth needed to be told. "I never meant to hurt you" he said stepping to her.

Evangeline backed up, never taking her eyes off him. "Stay away from me!"

"You want the truth then here it is…"

John stepped further into her space and Evangeline turned looking back at the door, she wanted out. She wanted to escape him and what he was about to say. She couldn't hear it now. She no longer believed in him.

Stepping over her briefcase she almost stumbled and fell. Gripping the edge of the couch to maintain control she turned left walking backwards behind the couch with him in hot pursuit.

"I wanted you to be happy. I wanted to do one right thing in my miserable life. Save one person from me. I chose you to be that person….do you know why?"

Evangeline now walking around the couch looked beyond him to the door and felt more frustrated. She should have just headed to the door. Looking back into John's face he smiled at her knowing she was trapped. That she would have to hear him out.

"Shut up!" she screamed covering her ears now continuing to walk backwards desperate to escape him.

"I can't baby….it's time you know. I chose you because you are the one I LOVE" 

Evangeline felt herself hit a wall behind her and looking at him now stunned. He was lying. He was trying to save his miserable neck.

"You Liar! You damn Liar!" she screamed.

John walked into her space and put his arm on the wall leaning is body into hers. She started to slide from under him and he put up his other arm blocking her. Looking at him, his face now close to hers she saw thrrew his crystal blue eyes and weakened.

"Look at me, look hard, am I lying?"

Evangeline felt her anger rise in her again. She wouldn't let him do this. He wasn't fooling her. This was another trick.

Yet her heart beat fast as it pumped with more love for him. Turning her face from his she closed her eyes.

"Get off me…" she hissed

Putting his face into her hair he smelled her lavender shampoo. He missed her scent. Evangeline laid her head back against the wall keeping her face turned to the right she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him lower a hand from the wall to her thigh. Biting her lip she tried with all her might to stifle the scream of anger and love she had for him. His hand on the outside of her skirt sliding downward she felt his fingers breach the hem and then curl under it pulling it up her thigh.

"No…" she whimpered.

Whispering in her ear now he told her the truth. "I not only love you. I'm in LOVE with you."

Evangeline tried to move, fight, struggle but she remained paralyzed as he used both hands to pull up her skirt hiking it above her hips he slowly slid down the wall.

Going to his knees he grabbed her left leg and threw it over his shoulder. Pushing his face to her honey-spot he used his hand to slide her panty to the side freeing her pink erect clitoris. Inhaling her scent he clasped his mouth around it and began to suck and flick at it with his tongue.

"Stop…" she breathed out weakly

Squeezing her eyes tighter she felt her hands move to his head forcing his face deeper between her legs. She shouldn't give herself to him. She knew it but she needed it so bad. Several minutes of his tongue invading her down there had her moaning loudly.

John refusing to allow her to cum this way released her and rose.

"Please just let me go.." she said panting and still squeezing her eyes shut, praying that he would just let her run away.

"I can't, I was wrong to let you go. I was wrong to hurt you. But I love you dammit and I need you now. I need to feel you again" he said huskily in her ear.

Turning her face now to his she opened her eyes. She saw his eyes well up with tears threatening to spill over if she rejected him now.

"I hate you!" she hissed

He smiled into her face letting one single tear fall "No you don't baby"

Bringing his face back to hers he kissed her lips quickly, then he kissed her again. Evangeline loosing control raised her hands and grabbed his head on the third kiss forcing her tongue into his mouth tasting the staltiness of her love still on his tongue. Making her kiss more demanding while John worked on his belt to free his pants.

Dropping her hands from his hair she pulled at his suit jacket to free him from it. After unbuckling his pants, he ripped at her suit jacket pulling her out of it trapping her arms behind her as he yanked it down. Finally free of it she ripped at his shirt popping the top buttons while kissing his neck. John worked on his zipper causing his pants to drop to the floor.

Evangeline raising her head from his neck looked into his eyes and she saw the sly smile on his face.

She smiled back.

Fuck Natalie, he was hers. He was always hers. Helping him from his shirt first she felt his hands pulling at her green top and she raised her arms so he could pull it over her head. Her breast bounced out free from the restraint of the shirt but still confined in her lacy bra. Her skirt now up at her waist John scooped her behind in both hands and lifted her up the wall, putting his face in between her breast.

Hitting her head against the wall she winced but clung to him desperate to have him in her. John licked and tugged at the outside of the bra and she closed her eyes again relishing the kisses that he was raining down on her chest. 

Allowing her to slide down the wall he immediately began to work her bra off her shoulders. Their need for each other so intense she helped and pulled her arms from the straps of her bra then slid it down her waist not bothering to take it off. John gripped her left breast with his hand and lowered his face to it taking her nipple into his mouth and devouring it hungrily.

Evangeline pressed against the wall sighing and squirming in delight. Finally releasing her breast from his mouth he put his hand under her skirt and ripped her thong off her. She bit her tongue when the force of the elastic ripping away pinched her skin.

Looking at him as he lifted her again, she knew what he wanted and she was so glad it was finally happening for them both. He freed his penis from the sit in his boxers while keeping her pinned up on the wall and position himself to enter her. She wrapped her legs around his waist still only wearing one shoe and held onto his shoulder as she felt the tip of his penis push threw.

Her vagina moaned from the entry and then opened taking him in. He pushed her up on the wall more while bringing both of his hands to her behind making her entrance wider and directing the up and down movements on his shaft..

Evangeline screamed from ecstasy and couldn't stop clawing at his shoulders and back. John putting his mouth on her breast sucked as he bounced her up against the wall making his knees weak. Her hair hanging over her face she yelled louder as the rhythm quickened and the pleasure of his invasion made her vagina throb with excitement.

Taking her breast from his mouth he lowered her some on the wall to bringing his face to hers. Holding her butt with both hands he forced his tongue into her mouth licking sucking and pulling forcing her breathing to become haggard threw her nose.

Letting go of his kiss he allowed his tongue to travel to her neck as he sucked and gave her love bites. Evangeline eyes were rolled up into her head, finally opening them she looked over his shoulder to see _Natalie_ standing at the door.

Gasping she tried to speak but with John now taking her to a climatic explosion she threw her back to the wall and squeezed her vaginal walls tighter around his manhood as she felt his penis vibrating and erupting inside of her.

"John!" Natalie screamed.

John not hearing her, because of his own passionate breakdown kissed at Evangeline's neck more burying his face in her hair that now cascaded over his.

He squeezed her ass tighter and sighed.

Evangeline looked back into the crying screaming face of Natalie and finally heard what she was shouting.

"John! You bastard! John! What are you doing?"

John hearing Natalie lifted his head from Evangeline's hair but didn't turn around. Raising her up on the wall he slid his penis out and felt Evangeline lower her legs from his waist. Pushing his dick back in his boxer shorts, he knelt pulling up his pants. Evangeline pulled down her skirt and covered her breast with her free arm, glaring back at Natalie.

John turned around to a wailing Natalie moving his hair from his face then zipping up his pants.

"My god how could you!" she shouted.

Looking at Evangeline, who was now turned away trying to pull her bra back up, he smiled.

"Natalie there's something you should know." he said smiling broadly.

Evangeline looked over at him and his wide grin. She started to smile. "You want to tell her or shall I?" she said winking….


End file.
